1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of an emergency illuminator with low power dissipation, and more particularly, to an energy-saving, cost-effective emergency illuminator that can be made small in size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency lights and emergency lighting provide lighting in corridors, stairwells, ramps, escalators, aisles, and exit passageways during power outages. If the emergency light fails to operate properly, the building occupants can become disoriented.
Typically, the power for the emergency lights is provided by a relay and a rechargeable storage battery. However, conventional rechargeable battery installed in the emergency lights cannot keep long, typically 3 to 4 hours mostly. Besides, the conventional emergency illuminators are costly and are not space-saving.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an emergency illuminator that can be made small in size. The emergency illuminator in accordance with this invention is energy-saving and cost-effective.
According to the claimed invention, the emergency illuminator includes a rectifying circuit for converting an input AC voltage to a DC voltage; an electric magnetic device having a primary side coil electrically connected to an output end of the rectifying circuit and a secondary side coil, wherein the secondary side coil becomes conductive when the AC voltage is interrupted; at least one lighting device having an anode electrically connected to a node of the secondary side coil of the electric magnetic device; a battery having a positive end electrically connected to the anode of the lighting device for providing the lighting device with working power; a control circuit electrically connected to a common end of the secondary side coil of the electric magnetic device, a cathode of the lighting device, and a negative end of the battery.
The control circuit drives the lighting device to turn on when the secondary side coil of the electric magnetic device becomes conductive.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.